


Резон. Для игрока.

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Light Petting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: На заявку: TRC. Фай, Томоё. Япония, сразу после Целес. Курогане еще не пришел в себя. Без стеба. Жанр, рейтинг и прочие извращения - как самим авторам захочется.)))





	Резон. Для игрока.

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.

Томойо ненавидела всего две вещи на свете - политику и головной убор верховной жрицы. Первое за то, что ей были глубоко противны все эти закулисные игры, второе - за тяжесть, постоянно давящую на макушку, за то, как стягивают волосы заколки, держащие на месте сложную конструкцию, и особенно - за невозможность низко наклонить голову, скрывая истинные эмоции в глубине темных глаз. Пришлось учиться ладить с обеими вещами. Политикой пришлось заниматься, чтобы не быть съеденной. Ками-сама, кто ж знал, что религия настолько тесно сплетена с политикой? А головной убор - носить, гордо задрав голову. И улыбаться, улыбаться, пока скулы не сведет от напряжения. Но иначе - никак. Окружающие считали ее доброй и чуть ли не молились на нее. На самом деле она не была добра, она была лишь вежлива, не более. Добра она была только с Сомой и Курогане. А милой она могла быть лишь в кругу своей семьи. Которой уже нет.  
В упор рассматривая сидящего у постели Курогане светловолосого мага, жрица думала, что кажется, еще чуть-чуть - и к списку прибавится еще один пункт. Она стиснула зубы, постаравшись сделать это как можно незаметнее. Идиоты! Оба! Нет, свой уже привычен, но вот маг! Ками-сама, она старалась, она рисковала всем, она поставила на кон свой дар, чтобы выиграть... что? Вот эту патовую ситуацию?! Да он даже себе признаться не может, какое уж там произнести вслух или хотя бы прикоснуться, высказывая жестом... Нет, так дело не пойдет. Томойо же проигрывать ненавидела сильнее всего. Что ж, придется побыть игроком еще немного и сдвинуть фигуры еще раз. Будем надеяться, что последний...

Фай сидел в покоях принцессы Томойо и пытался сосредоточиться на окружающей обстановке: на собеседнице, заваривающей чай и неторопливо рассказывающей ему о Японии, на ее скупых, красивых, выверенных движения, на том, как играет свет на бело-фиолетовом шелке наряда и как звенят подвески на головном уборе, на разговоре, наконец. Но мысли упорно возвращались к спящему на футоне Курогане, мертвенно-бледному, с бинтами на плече, враз утратившему ауру грозности и защищенности и превратившемуся в обычного молодого парня.  
\- Ваш чай, Фай-сан.  
Стукнула о подставку миниатюрная чашечка. Маг очнулся, поблагодарил девушку и, совершив положенные по этикету действия, попробовал напиток. Чай горчил, но вместе с тем был вкусным. Фай встряхнул головой, возвращаясь в здесь и сейчас, и стал рассказывать принцессе про чайные церемонии миров, где они были... Мысли продолжали путаться. Происходящее воспринималось почему-то обрывками. Допитый чай, пустые чашки, принцесса, стоящая у зеркала, запустив руки в прическу, и глядящая на него через плечо.  
\- Фай-сан, вы не поможете?..  
Почему он? Служанки же есть?.. Но мысль уплыла, уступив место действиям.  
Он встал за ней, помогая вытащить заколки, распутать локоны и снять убор. Тонкое девичье тело, откинувшееся на него, спиной к груди, вплотную, так, что жар чужого тела ощущается даже сквозь бесчисленные слои одежды. Голова почти лежит на его плече, узкая ладонь с силой проводит вверх по бедру, сминая ткань кимоно, розовые губы приоткрыты. А темные глаза из-под полуопущенных ресниц смотрят на отражение в зеркале, где светловолосый маг неловко обнимает одной рукой верховную жрицу этой страны, и рассыпавшиеся черные волосы укутывают их, словно покрывалом... Жар и сладость шелковистой кожи, хрупкие плечи, запястья, ключицы, локти, щиколотки - все, что целомудренно открывает ткань, но только не в губы. Он и сам не понимал, почему останавливался в последнее мгновение, уже почти целуя ее... Но тут же переключался на другие ласки. Обвести носом маленькое ушко, - ей щекотно, она почти засмеялась беззвучным смехом, сама потянулась к нему... Тонкий запах вишни - так пахло в Ото... Мыслей нет, остались одни картинки и эмоции... Светлая кожа, черные волосы, белый и фиолетовый шелк, золотисто-охристые татами на полу... Руки жрицы скользят почти любовно, так нежно и невесомо, развязывая ленту в волосах, распутывая пояс... Так же мягко, как губы целуют светлую прядь волос на виске... Хочется забыться, позволяя ей делать все, что в голову взбредет... И плевать, что она - принцесса Томойо, второе после Сакуры божество для него...  
Вот только подсознание забывается странно... И имя горчит на губах. Чужое имя, сказанное в пылу почти-любовной игры...  
\- Курогане...

Сознание Томойо словно раздвоилось: она была в комнате, с Фаем, - и при этом словно парила под потолком, наблюдая за происходящим. Принцесса млела в чужих объятиях, сминала ладонями кимоно, вцеплялась в плечи, мимолетно отвечая на ласку, - и уворачивалась каждый раз, когда маг тянулся ее поцеловать в губы. Пусть целует все остальное, если уж на то пошло, это все наносное, это не она и не ее тело сейчас, это все подмешанный в чай афродизиак, а вот от поцелуев в губы уже не открестишься... Ну же, ну сколько ж можно держать себя в руках? Ведь это так утомительно. Столько миров врать себе и Курогане, ее Курогане... Или все зря и она сделала неверный вывод? Ками-сама, что тогда?.. Как же она... От ужаса осознания возможной ошибки ее отвлек вздох мага, облаком осевший на ее губах:  
\- Курогане...  
Наконец-то! Томойо словно подбросило, сознание и тело совместились, и девушка вернулась в здесь и сейчас, выкручиваясь из объятий и занося руку... Миг - и маг сидит на татами, держась за пылающую щеку, она возвышается над ним, одеяние смято, одно плечо обнажено, в разошедшихся полах наряда видно маленькое колено, а фиолетовые глаза мечут молнии.  
\- Вот, значит, как? Курогане, да? - в глазах мага шок и начинающее проступать сквозь дымку на сознании понимание случившегося. - Фай-сан, при всем моем уважении к вам, - маг вскинул голову, - может быть, вы перестанете уже лгать? Ведь невозможно же все всегда держать в себе. Это больно и ранит людей вокруг, поймите же.  
\- Я не хочу... - маг покачал головой, челка упала на лицо. - Я не могу, Томойо-химе.  
\- Что не можете? Не можете позволить себе к нему привязываться? Так уже поздно. Мало того, он привязался к вам. Вы не можете вот так все оборвать, разом.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, - Фай судорожно сглотнул, обнимая себя за плечи. До принцессы медленно начинало доходить, что мага трясет. Истерика? Лучше бы нет. - Я... я не привязываюсь к людям, потому что... со всеми, к кому я привязывался, происходят несчастья. Таково проклятие. Я… не хочу, чтобы кто-то стал несчастным из-за моей привязанности.  
\- А чего вы хотите на самом деле? - ее саму уже потряхивало от нервного напряжения, все-таки переход от ласк к выяснению отношений был слишком резок. - Сами скажете или мне озвучить?  
Умоляющий взгляд, но ей плевать. Она устала и хочет спать, а еще надо принять ванну и смыть с себя все наносные ощущения.  
\- Вы просто хотите быть рядом, хотите, чтобы о вас заботились, но как только кто-то пытается это сделать, начинаете убегать. Не верите, что кто-то может видеть вас и хотеть быть с вами. С таким, какой вы есть.  
\- Потому я настоящий - весьма неприглядное зрелище, - послышалось в ответ тихо, но зло.  
\- Думаете, он этого не видел? - всплеснула руками девушка. - Готова поспорить, что видел и не раз. Невозможно находиться рядом с человеком двадцать четыре часа в сутки и не видеть его истинное лицо. Но он ведь выбрал вас, несмотря ни на что! Пожертвовал ради вас рукой и мечом, даже не зная, сможете ли вы вообще выбраться!  
\- Но... - начал было протестовать Фай.  
Томойо опустилась на колени, ноги ее уже не держали, их лица оказались на одном уровне:  
\- Фай-сан, признайте уже, он выбрал вас, и перестаньте бегать! Все позади, он останется с вами, что бы ни случилось дальше. Вы же видели, как он на вас смотрел перед тем, как потерять сознание. Просто поверьте, вы дома, - убежденно выдохнула принцесса, сжимая руки мага и пытаясь заразить его своей уверенностью.  
\- Томойо-химе... - маг посмотрел на нее, и девушка с трудом подавила в себе панику. Если он сейчас впадет в истерику, что ей делать? Далеко за полночь уже, слуги спят, а посторонний мужчина бьется в истерике в покоях цукуёми, какой кошмар! Но маг справился с собой, лишь глухо ответив: - Я не умею.  
\- Что? - ошеломленно переспросила она, в первое мгновение не поняв, о чем речь. - А, верить? Не беспокойтесь, он вас научит. Курогане умеет верить. Особенно в вас...

Фай смотрел на стоящую на коленях перед ним верховную жрицу Японии, сжимающую его руки и убеждающую его, и понимал, что те, кто называл эту девушку хрупкой, безмерно ошибались. Она стальная. А еще она умеет говорить так, что ей хочется верить. Но ведь он... не умеет?  
\- Курогане умеет верить. Особенно в вас... Иначе бы он не прошел весь этот путь.  
Имя, произнесенное второй раз за ночь, окончательно вернуло мага в здесь и сейчас, разогнав остатки наведенного дурмана. Интересно, что она подмешала в чай? Фай вспомнил свое поведение, понял, что именно, и покраснел бы, если бы мог. Принцесса уловила это, рассмеялась в голос, и обняла его. Фай благодарно зарылся носом в длинные черные пряди, такие непохожие и так напомнившие ему о других. Может быть, она и права. Ведь ошибиться самому просто, просто принять желаемое за действительное, а когда видят и говорят со стороны, оно ведь так и есть? Она не будет лгать. Ей нет смысла.  
Принцесса встала, потянув его за собой.  
\- Фай-сан, пообещайте мне, что поговорите с ним, как он очнется. Пожалуйста. Вам обоим это нужно.  
\- Хорошо, химе-сама, - маг улыбнулся. К его немалому удивлению, вышло искренне.  
\- И обещайте мне, что хотя бы попытаетесь начать верить...  
\- Не...  
\- Слышать ничего не желаю! У вас будет хороший учитель. Так что обещайте.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, обещаю, - Фай усмехнулся. Дааа, тяжело Курогане с ней было, наверное.  
\- Вот и славно.  
Перед ним снова стояла молодая девушка, почти девочка. Принцесса отошла к чайному столику, налила что-то в стакан и протянула магу.  
\- Выпейте, Фай-сан. И возвращайтесь в свои покои. Поздно уже.  
А ведь и правда поздно и... Если их увидят слуги, слухов потом не оберешься. Фай протянул обратно пустой стакан и поклонился.  
\- Благодарю вас, Томойо-химе.  
Девушка кивнула, склоняясь в ответном поклоне.

Подождав, пока маг покинет ее покои, принцесса вызвонила служанку, приказала сонной девушке приготовить ванну, и быстро убрала чайные принадлежности. Хотелось спать, но вымыться хотелось еще больше. Не то чтобы прикосновения мага ей были неприятны, но она четко знала, что это - не ее, не для нее и не ей, а отнимать чужое, пусть даже и так, она не собиралась. Пусть, они заслужили счастье. Ох, оставалось лишь надеяться, что они сами теперь ничего не испортят, хотя эти-то могут... Она сделала все, что в ее силах. Вернувшаяся служанка сообщила, что ванная готова, принцесса отложила на туалетный столик головной убор верховной жрицы и пошла за служанкой....  
А утром очнулся Курогане, их разговор прошел даже лучше, чем она ожидала, и, оставляя Фая наедине с Курогане, Томойо могла лишь улыбнуться. Политика противная вещь, но иногда ей приходится заниматься. Хотя бы ради чужого счастья. А головной убор можно на время снимать.


End file.
